cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enicron Device
Throughout the Command &Conquer games I have seen many cool improvments to each game. However, I still look for Superweapon which uses the surplus energy that you are not currently using from your powerstations. What I mean is... Say you have The Enicron Device in Red Alert 3. The Enicron Device works at minium power at 75 units of power. Okay, so let's say you build a Soviet Super Reactor okay, now you are not currently using 500 units of power. The radius of destruction and firepower goes up by 100%. Add another Super Reactor and the power doubles again. Pros The Enicron Device has 3 modes the first mode uses normal power and is great for taking out single structures and and medium sized forces. (Much like the Soviet Vacum bomb). The second mode siphons the excess power from your powerstations making the weapon range its power from power mode one, to being a base killer like the ion Cannon of CnC3 Tiberium wars. Or if you go insane on powerplants ( not recommended) you could create a blast radius capable of wiping out a fourth of the map! The third mode enables an energy shield with a large radius around the Enicron Device and anything with in a large radius is rendered indestructable for 30 seconds. Cons Is avalible for all factions and unlocks large powerstations for non soviet factions. Has low armour protection and explodes violently (a lot worse than the soviet super reactor!) and especiably more so if in Mode 2. Is expensive, easily over 12000 credits. 9000 with mass production protocol. Building powerstations to feed it are also expensive. Capturing is impossible . If someone else captures the Enicron device, it will commit self destruct and detonate all energy gathered at the current time. Maxium power and the story leading to the wars A short cut-scene is show much like the Ion cannon distater yet although the target was completely annhilated the explosion also release a massive energy shockwave discharge which temporaily shut off all eletronic devices on the earth for over a year and produce large electromagnetic storms in the many years to come. These storms however, caused tiberium in the area to deteroriate at hyper accelerated rate. within a ten years span humanity witness a weapon that would have restrictions in warfare forever after. Yet it was only the begining.... Shortly there after many factions across the world began to produce their own enicron devices. And the war would forever continue Nod: the enicron device is an epic unit built in the form of a large cannon that can connect to a tiberium field for an energy boost. GDI: The enicron device is a surface based Energy automated machine rail gun. capable of delivering high energy pulses to their target much like the proton collider but like all devices the more excess power you have the more powerful the pulses. Scrin: an advance mothership is redesigned to fire directly down on to the base however its power can only be increased by local ion storms in the area. Namely planetary assult cruisers. Forgotten: still maintain the space borne satlite mentioned earlier. Use their powerstations and build a enrergy frequency emitter. ( a very large structure with a massive communications dish) to redirect unused power from your powerstations and lay in cables from your tiberium to energy converters. (build in the center of a tiberium field to gain excessively large amount of extra power.) Joel's Legion: Joel Tiberius' Enicron device his built within a tiberium crystal that will fire directly down to to make the growth of alll tiberium on the map to hyper accelrated growth. These crystal will rip through a base with ease and if your not careful wiith any excess power you may cause a liqued tiberium bomb detonation with all the acelerated tiberium growth. Propasal for the mod. If you choose to create this mod please remember to use an actual installtion menu and remember to have fun and make each faction's Enicron Device slightly different in appearance. Above all have fun and if you think of other items to go into this mod please put them in. I thinking Command & Conquer, Dawn of The Enicron Device. (The image to the right is a possible representation of the Enricron device used in a satlite based systme like that of the Ion Cannon.)